Ten Percent to Death
Now I'm not saying that this story happened to me, but I'm also not saying that it didn't. DMT -- Diemethyltriptamine. The Spirit Molecule. The psychedelic drug that rips your soul, body, and mind apart. Do you truly know yourself if you've never had your mind ripped apart and had to piece it back together? DMT is what your brain creates that allows you to dream. DMT is what causes you to hallucinate at birth, and hallucinate massively when you die. DMT is found in all organic matter. This random-ass guy walked up to me. He was obviously fucked up on a number of drugs. He gave me this bag with DMT in it. Now, in normal circumstances, I would've chucked such a hardcore drug down the road, or maybe given it on to someone else, but I decided to hold onto it because I was bored. Yes -- because I was bored. If you think about it, many extraordinary things happen as a result of boredom. Now, lots of stupid shit happen when you're as bored as I am, such as sitting in a park bench and weighing out 55 milligrams of this DMT (which incidentally, is the most illegal drug in the U.S.) and shoving the crystals in my nose. Immediately, I regretted the decision; it hurt like hell. The next thing I saw was a trash can turned over sideways -- it took a bit for me to realize it was actually me turned sideways, and all I can remember doing at that point was repeatedly whispering to myself, "Why did I do this to myself? Why did I do this to myself?" Because I was BORED… In that moment, I felt a presence outside of me take hold of my body, as if I had lost all control over my body and my central nervous system. Someone or something was moving my body for me. It was the most bizarre, horrifying experience, feeling the movement of your body and knowing it isn't you doing it. I gave all my strength to try and stand up, but I just kicked my body forward head-first into the trashcan, knocking it over. At no point did I regain control of my body, so I decided to close my eyes and accept the fact that I was probably going to die. As I closed my eyes, all kinds of things happened. There were insane visuals inside of my closed eyelids. There were skeletal and ghostlike figures with a piercing evil neon illumination of a nameless colour in their eyes. I could do more than see them. For lack of better words, I was 'experiencing them.' I could see, feel, taste, touch, sense them in all of my bodily receptors, and I was crippled with fear. Never before have I experienced true evil, and I had no choice. I couldn't do anything about it. I had to let the evil take me. The neon glow in their eyes got bigger and bigger and then the next thing that happened was the glowing tunnel scenario. The one everyone talks about. It's a very real thing. I was going through this tunnel at incredible speed. The light at the end of the tunnel had the same glow as was in the eyes of those evil figures. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and hold on for dear life, but I couldn't. As the light got brighter, my entire body started hurting in the most bizarre way. It was some sort of stabbing, yet bruising pain that had me writhing on the ground in agony. But the pain started to go away as the figures demanded my attention. It was like they were talking, but they weren't -- they were planting thoughts directly into my brain. Something along the lines of, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here; you aren't ready for this." The figures began to change shape, each form they took was more horrid than the one before. I was convinced that I knew what hell was at this point. Only after a minute, all these horrendous visuals started to fade and I came back to reality again. I realized that I had control over my body the whole time -- that I only thought that I lost control. There was a mess of trash all around me from knocking over that trash can. I felt like I was gone for a couple of hours. I checked my watch and it had only been seven minutes. But what horrifies me most about this experience was the fact that I had experienced only a fraction of death that day. When you die, your mind lives on for a couple of minutes and your pineal gland creates more than ten times the DMT than I had insufflated. This means that at death, we will all experience something ten times more intense than what I had experienced. This is fact -- if you don't believe me, look up the chemical. Now you have something to look forward to when you die... Category:Beings Category:Reality